equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Crimson Napalm
|hair = |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Music to My Ears. Pinkie on the One. Player Piano. Perfect Day for Fun. Friendship Through the Ages. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Friendship Games animated shorts In All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games, Crimson Napalm appears sitting next to Watermelody outside CHS when Sandalwood talks about try-outs for the Friendship Games Team, then later looking at the team roster on the bulletin board. He also appears in the CHS cafeteria having lunch with Valhallen in Photo Finished. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep. Shake Things Up!. Epic Fails. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending A Fine Line. Queen of Clubs. Overpowered. A Little Birdie Told Me. Schedule Swap. FOMO. Run to Break Free. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Fluttershy's Butterflies. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. Sock It to Me. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Other depictions IDW comics In ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Crimson Napalm appears on pages 16 and 37. Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight struggling out of the crowd EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Students laughing at Twilight EG.png Musician table EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Twilight Sparkle "be true to you" EG.png Flash joins in on guitar EG.png Rockers bobbing their heads EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png Principal Celestia walking on stage EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight pushes gym doors open EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Rarity and Pinkie in conga line EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Player Piano Crowd of students EG2.png Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack running to carnival games EG2.png Rainbow Dash tries the high-striker EG2.png Applejack hammers the high-striker EG2.png Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png Cotton candy shaped like Pinkie Pie's head EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward photo booths EG2.png Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow rocking out EG2.png Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Students walking through CHS hallway EG2.png CHS students socialize in the cafeteria EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Sonata strums Flash's guitar strings EG2.png Flash Sentry looks at Sonata Dusk EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Photo Finish "zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Students around a bulletin board EG3.png Photo Finished Canterlot High School cafeteria EG3.png Valhallen and Crimson Napalm having lunch EG3.png Photo Finish appears behind Crimson Napalm EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' CHS students in the library EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Sunset in the library background EG3.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Sci-Twi EG3.png Pinkie Pie "yeah, she's awful" EG3.png Sunset concerned about Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie "everyone started having fun" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "of course you did" EG3.png Applejack wondering where Sci-Twi is EG3.png Pinkie pointing to where she saw Twilight last EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she was right here" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Rainbooms looking toward Sci-Twi EG3.png CHS students in a clamor EG3.png Wondercolts making stupid faces EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic They'll be at the premiere tonight.png Ushering them to their seats.png Juniper Montage smacking the posterboard EGS3.png Juniper Montage angrily shakes the posterboard EGS3.png People walking through the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png Thanks for joining my cheering club.png What better way to spend.png A beautiful saturday.png I'm glad to help.png Not sure my voice will add much.png Every cheer counts.png Pinkie Pie shouting to the crowd SS4.png CHS students cheering for Wondercolts SS4.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Fluttershy impressed by cheer results SS4.png Fluttershy wants to try cheering SS4.png Fluttershy clearing her throat SS4.png Fluttershy cheers weakly "goooo" SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Pinkie Pie jumping ecstatically SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Goal.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer excitedly SS4.png Pinkie Pie and CHS students very excited SS4.png We can't stop now.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and students in the gym SS4.png You betcha.png Pinkie Pie gives Fluttershy her megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy tapping the megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy shields ear from megaphone feedback SS4.png Yay.png Fluttershy and students take a deep breath SS4.png Fluttershy and students hear shushing off-screen SS4.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look confused SS4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie look at each other SS4.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and students cheer softly SS4.png Pinkie Pie cheering for Velvet Sky SS4.png CHS students rushing past Pinkie Pie SS4.png CHS students lifting up Velvet Sky SS4.png Shake Things Up! Smoothies lined up on the juice bar counter SS9.png CHS and CPA students at Applejack's juice bar SS9.png Applejack pointing at Ginger Owlseye SS9.png Applejack tosses a smoothie to Ginger Owlseye SS9.png Crimson Napalm and Starlight catch smoothies SS9.png Long line of customers at Applejack's juice bar SS9.png Applejack flipping one last smoothie SS9.png Applejack sliding on the juice bar counter SS9.png Epic Fails Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line More CHS students wait in line at the mall EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs CHS students with yearbooks in the cafeteria EGDS4.png Overpowered Sunset Shimmer back in the school hallway EGDS5.png A Little Birdie Told Me Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Students shocked by Trixie's accusation EGDS10.png CHS students starting to get excited EGDS10.png CHS students in awe of Fluttershy's calculations EGDS10.png Schedule Swap Exterior view of Canterlot High School EGDS37.png CHS students in drama class EGDS37.png FOMO Twilight about to go for a motorbike ride EGDS40.png Run to Break Free Cloudy Kicks drinks from water fountain EGDS42.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Pinkie presents the photo booth line EGDS47.png Rarity and AJ appear behind Pinkie Pie EGDS47.png Watermelody crawls away from Pinkie Pie EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie shrugging "your loss" EGDS47.png Pinkie stuffs more nachos in her mouth EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Fluttershy's Butterflies Miss Cheerilee and students looking stunned CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee and students cheering loudly CYOE2c.png Rarity "really knows how to make an entrance" CYOE2c.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Main five having lunch together EGFF.png Pinkie pops up at the main five's lunch table EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Applejack walking through Equestria Land EGROF.png Exterior view of parade preparation area EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png